


Hopeless

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking Benjamin, Depression, Drowning, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Murder, Suicide, locket horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe this mercy is a kind of love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from the song "Hopeless", by Breaking Benjamin.

_{Silent, I go under_   
_I am not afraid_   
_I can see the daylight shine_   
_And slowly drift away}_   


* * *

He was drowning. The locket was choking the life out of him.  
Just as _he_ said it would be. Just as _he_ promised.  


* * *

There had been long nights keeping watch, with no company. There was desperation and despair and loneliness. It had been unbearable.  
And so it had been too easy for the horcrux.  


* * *

So there had been quiet whispers when no one else was around. Confessions and murmurs.  
About how he thought he couldn’t take it anymore.  
And so a promise had been made.  


* * *

And so it was being fulfilled. They had found the lake, and now this.  
Harry couldn’t breathe, but it was okay. Because now there was no more long nights. No more running and hiding. No more _pain_.  
And it didn’t even hurt all that much. It was almost gentle. Almost.  


* * *

He thought he felt arms around him, in an embrace.  
The last thing he saw was red eyes.  
The last thing he thought was, “ _Maybe this mercy is a kind of love._ ”  


* * *

_{Safe to say it’s over_   
_Sink into the grave_   
_There is nothing left inside_   
_But I am wide-awake_   
_I can hear the Devil call my name…}_


End file.
